Huddy 101
by Miku Siran
Summary: A collection of Huddy fics, completely random. They range from funny to sad to happy to romantic. Just thought I would put all my oneshots in one place. Enjoy!
1. Girl Next Door

The Girl Next Door

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are property of FOX and the song is called The Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary: As she watches House and Cuddy talk, Cameron realizes that she's nothing compared to Dr. Lisa Cuddy and that her boyfriend may have someone else in his heart and eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself she's ugly inside_

Cameron watched House and Cuddy talk through the glass doors of the break room. House said something that brought a laugh from Cuddy. Cameron felt a wave of jealousy as she watched her boyfriend talk the only woman that Cameron had ever considered to be competition.

Dr. Cuddy was beautiful. Long hair dark hair with dark eyes that held a mysterious gleam that drove the men in the hospital crazy. Cameron touched her own brown locks, unsure of how Cuddy was able to try any hairstyle and still look as if she had put in no effort into making herself look perfect.

She was so feminine yet a formidable force to be reckoned with. She pulled of the combination without thought or strategy. Success was written in the stars for her and she was living the dream of any doctor.

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

They were now heading to Cuddy's office. She caught House's hand on the small of Cuddy's back and she felt a wave of anger. An innocent gesture that could've been dissected into so much more. There was no reason for Cameron to hate her, she was not the other woman. She was nothing of importance yet the only thing that mattered.

High school was over, but Cameron felt like she was back in those crowded hallways that she never learned to love. She bit her lip thinking about it. She had been somewhat of an outcast during those four years of Hell. She was in band, playing the flute, and spent afternoons studying for tests that were a week away.

Cuddy seemed to be the opposite.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader and I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk and I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

They were coming into the break room now. Cameron fought an urge to wrench Cuddy from House's side, where she looked like she belonged so perfectly. He looked in her direction for a moment, a gaze that passed everyone else, but not to Cameron's eye.

Cuddy and House slipped into an argument and Cameron wondered at what time period in their relationship had they learned to be so comfortable with each other, arguing, bantering, insulting, yet never crossing the line to a point where they would actually hurt one another. She wanted that closeness desperately, but even though House was technically hers, Cuddy was the one that he sought whenever he fell.

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent _

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutaunt_

_Everything that you want_

_Never too harsh or too demanding_

It drove Cameron crazy, her perfection. She was capable of making enemies into friends, while Cameron just came across as weak or too nice to everyone. Cuddy held a way about her that permitted her to be tough and in your face without ever making someone her enemy. Cameron tried to be kind and caring, but House always criticized her for overdoing it. She had never once heard him say such a thing to Cuddy. Perhaps he would poke at her guilt, but never at the way she dealt with patients. Never called her too kind, never called her too harsh. Never.

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her. _

Cuddy started for the doorway that House was blocking. Another gesture that passed between her and House that sent a jolt of anger through Cameron. House raised his arm and Cuddy slipped beneath as if their bodies were already in sync with each other.

When the same situation occurred with her and House, they had started a dance of awkward steps. Never had something so simple been so smooth between them.

House looked at her back for a moment before turning his attention back to his team. It was only a second's look, but enough to confirm Cameron's worst fears. House was falling for Cuddy and when he did, there was nothing Cameron could do to stop it because in certain ways, she could not even begin to compare with the older doctor.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader and I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk and I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

Cameron almost wished she could be Cuddy. To have that perfect figure, any man she wanted, and the job that any doctor would long for, was something that Cameron didn't understand why Cuddy landed with them and not her.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen and I'm in the marching band_

_She is the cheerleader and I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America, she's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door. _

_Yeah she is the prom queen_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

I heard this song and I just had to make a fanfic out of it. I don't know why, but now I'm obsessed with this song. It's called Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. There will be more soon that depicts all aspects of a potential Huddy relationship and then also have a few random ones that an established relationship. Each chapter is completely random unless other wise stated, so don't try to make sense of them together, they probably won't make sense. I'm just writing what suits my mood at the moment, and thought it might be a good idea to just put all the random fics into one giant story. Lol anyway…ENJOY!


	2. Three of a Kind

Three of a Kind

Thanks to DrusillaBraun, Mother Nature's Daughter, RHSecretLove, Bubbles, ang catalonan, Huddytheultimate, HOUSEM.D.FanForever, HouseAddiction, and mj0621 for their reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HOUSE MD. Everything belongs to FOX and its producers.

Summary: House talked to Wilson about the irony of his situation and what he had tried to do. He sees the ducklings together and realizes that he had friends of his own, so he runs back to the two people that had been right by his side, his whole way up from Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He backed away from the restaurant door. He hesitated and then kept walking. The cold biting at his face as he hobbled down the street. An old familiar bar was flickering before him. The building wasn't one of the modern get together places. There was no neon flashing lights calling to anyone in the street. The wood that held the structure was worn with touch and time. Dimmed lights radiated some light onto the street that held the pitiful structure, but House barely noticed.

He peeked through the glass and saw what he had expected to see. They were just that, boring, predictable. They had invited him to their little reunion time after time, but he had always refused and after a while they gave up. From where he stood he got a perfect view of Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. James Wilson sitting at a table, facing each other, a beer before each of them. Few people knew that Cuddy was a beer girl, most expecting her to be a wine and champagne kind of woman. However, House recalled a fond memory in college where Wilson and him had taught her differently.

They hadn't taken the time to dress up, though they looked more relaxed than they did in the hospital. Cuddy had slipped out of the blazer she wore over her white blouse and let her hair loose. She had had three meetings that morning and had looked worn and dead on her feet when she had walked to her car. She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, catching the eye of several guys who were checking out her legs due to the black pencil skirt.

Wilson was still in his neatly pressed light blue shirt and black slacks. However, he had slipped off his tie and hung it on the seat upon his jacket. His briefcase lay on the floor beside Cuddy's, both of their lives and what they did for a living completely forgotten for the time being. He was a handsome man with a charming boyish face. Other than looks, he had a mouth full of the right things to say to a woman to smitten them easily, that attracted the attention of the women in the place, either that or his money.

In a worn down old bar, there were not many doctors, but many slackers wanting to win their way into a doctor's hearts, home, and checkbooks.

He watched them in the cold for a moment, debating. She tilted her head back, laughing at something Wilson was saying. He made a spilt second decision and shoved open the door and limped to them.

He expected looks of surprise, shock, annoyance. However, when he searched their faces he found none whatsoever. They smiled at him. Hers delighted and pleased, his filled with satisfaction. Wilson got up and pulled up a chair gesturing for him to sit down and join them. House hesitated for a minute, watching their expressions and reactions. Their faces were unguarded, as if they had nothing to avoid or fear in this place.

He sat down.

She ordered him a beer. Budweiser.

"You remembered." He said, not quite meeting his gaze.

She grinned at him. "How could I forget?"

"Why would you remember?" He questioned.

"You'd be surprised House, there are some people who actually care about you." Wilson said, matter-of-factly.

He searched her face and found no reaction, just a simple smile. It was a simplicity he welcomed.

So there they were, three friends driven apart by time and what they did for a living, each in search of their own secret to the life they led. Their last meeting with all three of them was back in college. Now here they were again, together, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. House found himself feeling a strange sense of pleasure, happiness. Wilson's logic with this irony of the situation had been almost completely accurate.

The evening was coming to a close. The time was almost five minutes to one in the morning. He got on his feet, getting his cane, jacket and coat. He felt pressure on his wrist.

He looked down to her blue eyes that held question in them. He knew what she was asking. He didn't answer. Just left as if he had never been there.

They watched his retreating smile, exchanging a knowing glance. He would be back. He thought they were predictable, but in truth, he was every bit as predictable as they were. He would be back, whether it would be years, weeks, or days, he would be back.

They was something they were both sure of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

I know that that wasn't really a Huddy centered fic, but there were some undertones in there. I just really wanted to capture the friendship between Cuddy, Wilson, and House. I don't know if this really describes them or if I'm just imagining things, but I just thought a get together with the three of them would kinda show the counterpart to the friendship of the ducklings. Tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	3. Fetus

Fetus

Summary: House wanted to kill the baby. Cuddy wanted to save it. Cuddy turned into House. House stopped trying. What happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in House. I wish I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He yelled at me and for once, I didn't care. I couldn't shake off the glowing happiness that was seeping through my pores and demanding that I give into giggly fits of laughter that is so unlike myself. It wasn't the fact that I saved a life. It was the fact that I saved two lives against all odds and all doubt, including House's.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I saw myself in that woman's position. I'll be the first to admit that I desperately want a child, the only problem is my body seems to be in disagreements with my mind. Giving up is right before me, yet I can't make myself step over the line quite yet.

I can't even begin to wrap my mind around the miracle that is a child, a miracle that I couldn't just give up on. So I turned into House and sat back and watched. I took risks I never thought I would. I took steps and crossed lines that I should have watched and refused. Yet I was completely blindsighted.

Truth be told, I don't regret one second of it.

When I look at House, I'm confused. I will never be able to understand him. He's famous for pushing his patients to all sorts of limits, finding out just how durable each patient is, yet he was completely unmotivated to act on this patient. He wanted that baby gone. All he was doing was focusing on the women and with no trace of the usual cynicism and the risk taking factor that I have learned to connect him with. It was as if he cared about the women's life and wanted nothing to endanger it.

However, I'll never forget the look on his face when that baby grabbed his finger. He hesitated and just watched it. Something I have never seen House do. Perhaps the tin man does have a heart.

I don't regret nearly killing him though. I knew he would jump out of the way, just like he knew I would keep going. That's the part of relationship I completely trust to always come through. Predictability.

When he told me that my maternal instinct caused me to do what I did, I felt the first flicker of hope. He told me I sucked a mother, though I have long ago forgiven him for that. My maternal instinct saved two lives. Maybe I won't be a hopeless mother afterall. I'm trying again. Screw the heartbreak I'll probably suffer, but not trying is even harder.

I bought him a plane ticket partly out of guilt partly as a peace offering. I knew he wanted a vacation and I forced him to stay. He obeyed to my surprise. Something tells me that I wasted my money, however. He won't go. I know he won't. I don't know how I know, but something tells me that the last thing he wanted to do was leave. Tomorrow when he shows up to work, I won't be surprised. I'll smile at him and then assign him another case. This time, however, I'll step back. I did my part last time. I understand where House comes from now and I've learned new respect for him, but I'm still Cuddy and he's still House. The lines between us have just been blurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She's crazy. I am thoroughly and completely convinced that she is mad, insane. Or at least bipolar. She's the one that always keeps me from stepping over the line. What happened to her?

Truth be told, I know the answer to that one. I know why she did what she did and I don't believe it's selfish. I saw one thing and she saw another. However, in the end it was our beliefs were the things that were different, our view of the patient was one in the same. She was Cuddy, and the parallel was frightening.

That damn camera got a picture of me looking at that patient, only I never saw the patient. I saw Cuddy, so of course I cared. I told Cuddy that she saw herself in the patient. I did too. That's why I didn't give a damn about that baby. I have nothing against children or babies, and I would've tried to save both had it been any other patient. This time, however, I saw it through unobjective eyes.

I saw Cuddy and I saw her dying. The solution was the child and so the child had to go for Cuddy to live. Yes she would've been miserable had I actually done the abortion, but she would've been alive.

I need Cuddy alive and with me. I know I make her life miserable and I know how upset she would be if she lost a child, but I don't care. I need her as the one stability in my life, damn all consequences.

If that's selfish so be it.

Then Cuddy pulled a number I never through she would. She saved them both. She took chances I never expected from her. A completely different Cuddy. I'm not sure she was even all in there for a moment, except I knew her motivation. She cared. I did too, that's why I did what I did.

That baby grabbed my finger and I almost lost it. It was the strangest feeling I'd ever had. I caught Cuddy watching me and well for one dangerous moment, I let myself think of what it would be like to father her child. For one dangerous moment, I was everything I wanted to be and everything that I'll never have.

I tried to quash her efforts, tried to make her feel guilt as she handed me a plane ticket to Vancouver. I don't know why. I still saw it my way. It was either Cuddy or the baby and I chose Cuddy. I saw in her eyes that despite my harsh words, she was still delighted. I could've gone further, hit her in all the areas that I knew would scar and hurt, but I didn't. I realized I liked seeing her as a doctor, friend, happy.

I tore up that plane ticket for a reason. A simple logical reason. She told me to go away and be happy. Well I am. I'm happy right where I am. Right beside her, annoying her until she loses her temper at me, because at that point I know I'm the only one in the world that can make her that angry and also the one that she would trust with her own life and child.

That was a simple, primal trust that I'll cherish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

That was an inspiration from last night's episode. I thought it was amazing. I'm so happy. OVER JOYED! Lol I love seeing Cuddy as the doctor and love seeing her right even more. This is my take on the reason for House's behavior, but what do I know? I'm just a crazy Huddy fan. Enjoy everyone!


	4. Kisses

Chapter Four

Kisses

Thanks to mj0621, Boys Don't Cry, The Noble French Fry, RHSecretLove, LPlumz, Abbeyannmd, Huddytheultimate, DrusillaBraun, HOUSEM.D.FanForever, Valerie, Scuddyrific, and HouseAddiction for their reviews! Thanks so much guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with House. House belongs to David Shore, Fox, and it's rightful owners. I'm just a fangirl that is being completely consumed by her obsession.

Summary:

What if Wilson had gone through with what he said he would do? House says Cuddy likes it bold. How bold though? And how does Cuddy react to the kiss?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not gonna say anything. I'm just gonna march into her office and kiss her." With that declaration, he practically ran out of House's office toward hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was buried in paperwork. One of her cardiologists was retiring and she was busy sifting through the countless number of applications from young hopefuls. She was reluctant to hire any of them knowing full well that they were no where near the level of the man that was leaving her. Perhaps she could convince him to stay a little longer. Regardless of her aggressiveness and her own position of power, she possessed a degree of charm that helped her ease people into doing exactly what she wanted.

To top it all off, there were three letters to describe her mood. **PMS**. Her frustration was building when Wilson burst in through the door.

She looked up, raising an eyebrow in scrutiny at his breathlessness. He didn't say anything, just stood there and stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He just gazed at her with an expression she couldn't quite understand. She pushed her chair back and eased herself to her feet.

"Wilson?" She asked, moving toward him, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

He took her by the hand and before she could pull away, his lips were upon her. For a moment she froze in surprise as he explored her mouth with a degree of passion that freaked her out. Then she regained her senses. With a cry of obvious displeasure she jerked away from him and then stared at him with wild eye surprise as she touched her fingers to her lips.

He was even more breathless as he gazed at her.

"Lisa…" He started. "I want more than just a play, or a night. I want the whole package. Dates, dinners, a relationship."

Her lips moved but she was unable to speak as she gaped at him. Then her eyes darkened, anger replacing her shock. He moved closer again and slammed his lips upon hers again, as if to win her over by kisses.

She shoved him away again and reached for the first thing her fingers touched on her desk behind her. A thick file that contained yet another application.

"What the hell?" she yelled as she began to beat him with it.

"WHAT ARE ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" She demanded of him, beating him harder. "You idiot! Moron! What the hell?"

He threw his arm up to try and block the blows, trying to get a word in, not really wanting to say anything stupid, but surprised at her reaction. He hadn't known her frustrations and he picked the wrong moment to mess with her. He reached for her wrist and caught it, holding her away from him. With a yell of frustration, she kneed him hard in the place where the sun don't shine. He stumbled back yelling in pain and slammed his head against the door of her office and fell.

She stopped her attack and stood there and for a second, stared. She reached down to gently touch his shoulder.

"Hey? Wilson?" she asked gently.

He didn't move.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," She murmured as she threw open the door to her office and yelled, "I NEED A STRETCHER!"

She knelt down beside her friend and checked his pulse. It was strong and he was breathing, but she wanted to make sure there were no head injuries. He was brought to an exam room and she had her best trauma doctor and neurologist examine him, even though it was obvious that it wasn't necessary.

She sat in the waiting room with her head leaned against the wall, breathing in and out to steady her emotions and frustrations. She rubbed her hand at the annoying headache clinging onto her. Then she saw the last person she wanted to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House couldn't keep a straight face as he gawked at Cuddy. He plopped down beside her and burst into a stream of laughter. He was constantly amused by her actions. Everyday was like a tv show. What Will She Do Next. He had allowed Wilson to make the stupid move of kissing her, because he had wanted information. He wanted to know exactly how Cuddy felt about Wilson. Now he was extremely happy that her reaction had left no room for guessing games. She did not have a crush on Wilson. It cheered him immensely.

"I am not in the mood." She muttered icily to him.

He raised a hand at her. "High five." He said.

She glared at him. "Not in the mood." She repeated.

He smiled at her, she didn't quite know if it was mocking or something else altogether.

"He'll be fine. Just a bump in the head. Doesn't do any damage." He said.

"I can't believe I hurt him like that." She groaned.

"His pride's hurt. Or his manly parts. I'm sure he was looking forward to seeing you naked." He said.

"He told you that?" she asked.

"No, but I can see it in his eyes." House said. "He didn't want anything else. It was purely lust."

She groaned again and he eyed her. "Not that lusting after a great bod like yours is surprising. I'm sure half the doctors here want to crawl in your pants."

She pulled herself to her feet. "Yeah okay, you're not really making me feel better." She muttered.

To a nearby nurse she said, "Call me when his condition changes."

House watched her go. She rubbed her forehead as she walked away and threw her hair back as she kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night she worked late. Wilson had already left, a nurse had told her. It was just as well, she didn't want to venture out of her office and see him. In fact, she didn't want to see anyone.

"Flowers for you." A voice in the doorway said.

She looked up to see House standing before her.

She made a face at him. "Throw them away." She said her tone annoyed.

He listened to her and marched right up beside her and tossed it into the trashcan beside her desk. As he did that she caught sight of the card.

"_XXX Greg"_

She reached and grabbed it out of the trashcan and stared at it and then at him.

He grinned slyly down at her.

"What the hell?" she asked, realizing how much she had used that phrase today.

"I want the painkillers that Wilson got." He said, moving closer to her chair.

He caught scent of her lightly scented perfume. It was slightly fruity yet floral at the same time. He liked it. He reached out and began to twirl one of her dark brown curls. She stiffened at his touch, not with disgust or dislike, but with anticipated pleasure. He found that to his liking as well. He turned her chair to him so that she was facing him.

Then he knelt before her, ignoring the pain that shot up his leg as he drew his face near hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide.

"What does it look like?" he whispered, voice soft, full of lust and desire.

Before she could answer, his lips were upon hers and to her surprise he was gentle. She didn't allow him entry at first, her shock at the events of the day, freezing nerves. He coaxed her mouth open and she unconsciously began to kiss him back. Passion consuming her common sense. Desire consuming her logic.

They kissed again and again, coming up for air and then coming back for more. Finally she pulled away. He reluctantly let her.

She gave him a smile as she stroke the bristles on his face.

"You didn't hit me." House observed.

"You're not Wilson." She replied shortly.

"Man, I knew this extra protection would be a waste." He said, pointing down at his pants.

She gawked at him. He laughed at her expression. "Please don't get any ideas."

She rolled her eyes at the comment. "You're hopeless."

He stole a quick kiss from her again. "Maybe, but then you're hopeless with me."

She laughed. He then stood and took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet as well.

"You need sleep."

"Is Wilson gone yet?" she asked.

"Uh huh, he went home to check his manhood." House said, grabbing Cuddy's coat and holding it open for her.

She slipped into it and then grabbed her briefcase, which he took for her and pushed open the door, holding it open. She smiled.

"I know Miss Independent doesn't believe in letting a man do things for her, but chivalry is not dead yet." He said.

She laughed again, the sound sending a pleasant ripple down his spine. Once they left the gossiping mouths and curious eyes of the hospital, he took her by the hand and led her to his motorcycle.

"My car—" she started.

"No. This way you'll be stuck with me or else you won't get to work." He said.

"Trickster." She muttered.

He smiled at her and handed her a helmet.

She was given a new problem. How was she going to ride behind him on a motorcycle…in a skirt that permitted almost no movement besides walking?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Sorry that was my random idea of what would've happened if Wilson had actually kissed Cuddy. Just a random idea. Enjoy!


	5. Measuring Life in Tears

Measuring Life in Tears

Summary: What if House didn't survive the shooting and his hallucinated conversations with his shooter was real? How does Cuddy react to his death?

Thanks to

Shikabane-Mai, RHSecretLove, ang catalonan, Boys Don't Cry, Bubbles, DrusillaBraun, mj0621, HOUSEM.D.FanForever, Huddyalways-24-BK-MA, Abbeyannmd, HouseAddiction, Huddytheultimate, and huddyaddiction for their reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I wish I did. All of the characters belong to FOX and David Shore. I just mess with their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moriarty looked up as the monitor beeped to zero. Cameron did CPR again and again. Chase kept hoping for a pulse while Foreman watched with a look of horror on his face. The monitor continued its terrifying beep as the three doctors gave up with looks of surprise and shock written on their faces.

For a moment they hesitated. Then with a shaky breath, Cameron took control, surprising everyone.

"Somebody get Cuddy and Wilson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shooter looked up when he saw a woman appear in the doorway. One he had never seen before. He didn't expect House to be friends with a woman besides bleeding heart Cameron. This woman was different than her. Older, more sophisticated. Her clothes told him that she was doing well for herself. Stylishly fitted black blazer with a simple black skirt. What marked her as a doctor was the white lab coat that greatly contrasted her dark hair.

There were no tears in her eyes. No traces. It was a look he had seen many times that day. The one of utter shock and disbelief. She pushed past the three younger doctors to House's side. With force that was impressive of a woman of her size, she repeatedly performed CPR, breathing into his mouth, whispering illegible words, so soft no one could make them out.

Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail that was falling out of the hair tie that kept it up. She pushed on his chest again.

"Cuddy!" Wilson called from the doorway. His eyes were wet as he watched her labor over the body of his best friend.

"I'm not giving up." She threw back, pushing again. "Come on Greg." She pleaded. "Don't do this."

Wilson walked up to her. "Cuddy he's gone."

"No, this is House. He's a stubborn ass. He's not going anywhere." She grunted, thrusting all her weight onto his chest.

"Lisa..." Wilson whispered, laying a gentle hand onto her arm.

The first chink appeared in her ever present professional shield. The first trace of pain, grief, anger, disbelief, confusion. Tears formed and flowed like the Amazon down her cheeks. She pulled away from Wilson and tried again. Wilson pulled her away from House and wrapped her in his arms as she collapsed with tears that threatened to wash the blue from her eyes.

Wilson felt his own tears fall and land in her hair. "Shhh." He murmured, voice trembling. He could offer no other words of comfort because he was feeling the same amount of pain as she though it was impossible for him to relate. 

Foreman moved to cover House's face with the white hospital bed sheet. Cuddy yanked his arm away, roughly.

"No!" She stopped him, jerking the sheet back into the original position. Wilson tried to pull her back but she slipped out of his grasp and knelt down by House's side.

Cameron's face was covered in tears. Chase wrapped her in a hug and she buried her face in her colleague's chest.

"Go." Cuddy said.

They hesitated. "GO!" She ordered, voice louder, commanding. 

The ducklings and Wilson ducked out. The ducklings heading straight to House's office to make sense of the tragedy that had just occurred while Wilson went to call House's parents and Stacy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shooter watched Cuddy gently caress House's face.. She buried her face in his chest and covered his large callused with her soft smaller ones. Sobs racked through her body as her emotions, grief, and pain consumed her, tearing her apart from the seams.

Her sobs came fast and hard. Strangled cries like a desperate animal cornered with no place left to run. She sobbed continuously and stayed on her knees with her face buried in his chest for hours.

He was so cold. She could feel the chills fill her inside and out. She was a doctor. She usually touched living patients. Still warm and alive, pulse still going. He was none of those things. A thousand memories filled her mind. A thousand memories she wanted to cling to yet wanted to forget. His sarcastic manner, his crude honesty, his brilliance. 

"He mattered to you." Moriarty said bluntly.

She made no answer as she pulled her face away from him, touching his cheek his lips, running her fingers through his brown hair. From the pocket of her lab coat she pulled a small silver band on the end of a silver chain. She clasped it in her hands as tears fell onto House's too still face. She laid it in his hands and closed his fingers around it.

"Were you dating him?" Moriarty asked. "You love him."

She spun and fixed upon a piercing, deadly glare. He felt chills travel down his spin as he gazed back at her icy blue eyes that were filled with frozen fire that told him she hated him.

"I heard you tell House his life mattered in the number of tears that were shed upon his death." She responded, tears streaming continuously. "How much do I have to cry?"

He was stunned into silence.

"You're right. I loved him. Always had, always will. He's the only one that challenges me, understands me, and I get him. You blame him for something that is entirely your fault. He told the truth. God if I had been your wife I would've wanted to know." She said.

"She killed herself!"

"Because you cheated on her. Not Greg. You." Her words were met with silence with tension that could have been cut with a knife.

"I should kill you." Cuddy said, wiping tears from her face. "I can. It's easy. All I have to do is give you a simple injection and you'll stop breathing. I'm a doctor. I know every weak point in the body and I can make it look like you died of natural causes."

He looked up at her.

"But I won't." She finished. "Because that would make me as bad as you."

She turned from him and she stroke his face. She would never spend long nights by his side. No one knew about their relationship, no one except Wilson who had caught them in a kiss only weeks before. House had made crude comments. Where were those times?

Looking at House she felt as if something had been stolen from her. They had waited so long to confess and she only wished that they had had more time. They would never spend a day and a half together in bed, or banter about his treatments where she pretended to be angry but was really amazed by his brilliance. She would never see his face in the morning light again as he kissed her good morning and left so that no one was suspicious of them arriving at work together.

Her hand traveled to her stomach. Tears welling up at the child that would never know her father, or hear his clever words.

She bent over him, her dark hair falling across his too still pale face and kissed him one last time. Heart weighing heavily on those three words. One last time.

"I love you sweetheart." She murmured. "I love you so much. Wait for me."

She pursued her lips and tried to control herself as she pulled the white hospital sheet over the face of the only man that had enough of her to break her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I'm not completely satisfied with this one. I just saw that episode where House was shot and felt the need to write something like this even though it wasn't great and I was half asleep. Sorry if this was a little disappointing. Lol. It's not one of my best.


End file.
